Daughter of the Moon
by WaterPrincessDaughterofPosiden
Summary: Artemis has a daughter? Who saw that coming? Definitely not here but maybe that mysterious shooter knows about her... (On hold!)
1. The Incident

Artimis POV

I looked solemnly at the figure pointing the arrow at me.

"That shall not work on me," she calmly said looking into the moon light.

"My lady, it is only meant to harm you not kill you as you think," he whispered with a smirk.

She looked at the obsidian arrow without another thought. He let the arrow fly. It shot strait through her side. All she did was sit there and smile. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her side where the arrow passed. She blacked out but not before she could see that man run off.

**** Time Laps ****

It had been almost a full month since she had been captured and shot but Artimis still remembered that pain. She looked around her hunter's camp and sighed. She headed towards her tent but stopped suddenly. She felt something, no, someone following her. She turned and saw a flash of Auburn hair flee behind a tent. Artimis strode carefully over and looked behind the tent. There sat a small girl no older than five cowering in fear. She looked up at Artimis and Artimis gasped. The small child was almost and exact replica of Artimis. The same hair, eyes, smile, nose, even the placement of her light freckles everything was the exact same other than the expression of fear on her face.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Me don't have a name yet," she whispered, "Mommy you still need to give me a name."

"Wait, I'm your mom?" Artimis asked.

"Yes," she whimpered.

_That's why there was so much pain from a common weapon, it was enchanted. It took a part of me and made a replica._ Or so she thought.

"I'll name you, Areti," She said.

"That's a pretty name mommy, what does it mean?"

"It means virtue."

****Time Laps****

Areti POV

Areti had grown strong as all the other Hunters in her Mother's group. Still Areti still feels like she's missing something from her life. She sat in thought in her tent went a white wolf appeared at the entrance to her tent. This wolf was different from the white wolves her mother keeps, instead of silver moon like eyes, it had normal blue eyes. She approached it hand out. It looked curiously at her as if trying to tell her something.

"Areti," Someone called.

"Coming Phoebe," she replied.

Areti exited the tent to find it dark outside, she had completely forgot about my night watch duties! She pulled on her silvery parka and ran to meet Phoebe.

"Sorry I got lost in thought, again."

"It's fine just don't do it again," She replied as if she was her mother.

Areti headed off in the opposite direction as Phoebe. She was feeding the wolves when a dark cloth covered her face. She tried to kick but everything went black.


	2. New Informantion

Areti POV

If life had not been bad already, with being the only daughter of Artemis known to mankind, she was being kidnapped right from the place she called home. She had been sitting in this hard chair for almost 5 hours since she woke up. She perked up as she heard the soft thud of a door closing.

"My, you are a pretty one," a voice purred. A hand reached up and touched her face. She used her instincts and bit the slimy hand that touched her.

"Don't touch me," She said with her dignity being hurt.

"Well my lady Artemis, you are a lot more of a hassle this time," the man said with a purr.

_Who is this man and why does he think I'm Mother? _Areti thought.

"I'm not Artemis," she replied.

"You can't fool me Artemis," he said leaning to look her in the face.

"Fine if you don't believe me, make me bleed," She simply said. She didn't know why she wasn't a goddess like her mother but she bleeds normal blood, not icor. The man punched her across the cheek drawing a thin line of red blood.

"Who are you?" demanded the man.

"Areti, daughter of the moon," She spat at him

****Time Laps****

Artemis POV

It had been almost a week since Areti had gone missing during the night. Artemis was sick with grief and so were all the hunters from the loss of their sister.

"My lady," a hunter said in the slit of tent, "We may have a lead on the disappearance of Areti."

Artemis jumped up and ran out the opening, following the hunter. They ran to the edge of camp where the wolves were just coming back from the search. The lead wolf had a black bag in her maw. Artemis leaded down and held the bag sensing Areti's presence on it.

"Where did you find this?" She asked.

"By the biggest pine in the forest," Phoebe pointed to the tree in mention, "Also, the mark of-''

"No, this can't be happening," Artemis said to herself. She turned to the hunters and continued, "Lucan has captured Areti. I must go myself, head after the monster we have been tracking, if we are lucky then we will see each other in two morns."

**** Time Laps ****

Areti POV

Areti looked at her capture and smiled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing Lucan," she hissed his name, "My mother told me about you and about that arrow you shot her with."

Lucan growled, "How did she know of the enchantments?"

"Because, you apparently used the wrong one, as you can see I was born as a five year old girl," Areti explained, "Also it caused her pain after she had been shot by the obsidian arrow head."

"Now," he said, "you are the only one of her hunters who has not taking the oath of maidenhood."

Areti looked mortified only she and her mother knew that.

"Now," he continued, "I get my revenge."


	3. AN Sorry!

Hey guys! Sorry this is just an authors note because I'm having serious writers block :P Also my boyfriend broke up with me today so its going to be hard… Anyways I am close to finishing the third chapter and I just wanted to give you guys an update so ya….. :P review the stuff I have written please!


	4. Chapter 3: Found

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to be trying to update daily if I can. Also to and BookDevourer52 thanks I saw that I spelled Artemis wrong so thank you! Also thank you to all my Followers and please remember to favorite and review! Also sorry for in the first chapter with the changing POP (Point of Perspective) I'm going to try and stop! Also I am going to be very busy tomorrow so I'm going to try and update twice today. Also sorry if I am rushing through it I'm making stuff up on the spot when I'm typing this. -Dramafreakgirl**

Artemis POV

Artemis ran through the underbrush following the sent she picked up a few miles back. Areti was close, she could feel it. She continued running till she found a pack of wolves. These were not regular wolves though, they were blood red. Minions of Lucan. Artemis growled and the wolves disappeared reviling a grass green trap door. Artemis opened up the door and dropped into the low chamber below.

Areti POV

She had survived wars between giants, fought more monsters than Heracles and also was used as the secret weapon in all of her mothers fights, but nothing she faced before prepared her for these past few weeks. She had been beaten to the point she almost couldn't move, she had a broken arm, leg, and possibly a sprained wrist.

"Know that you will never escape, Areti," Lucan said in her ear tracing her features on her face. Using her last bit of strength she bit down on his hand.

"As I've said before, don't touch me," Even though it was her that was getting beat everyday, Lucan was getting his own set of scars from every time he touched her face. He raised his hand as if to strike her but before he could a silver arrow appeared in his palm.

"Don't touch my daughter," a voice said.

Artemis POV

Lucan winced in pain as he looked at the arrow now completely through his hand. He raised his other hand and Artemis shot that one too.

"I guess you didn't hear me," Artemis started, "Don't touch my daughter."

Lucan turned to face her and smirked, "She does have one difference from you, she has a part of me in her."

Areti stared stupidly at Lucan.

"Yes that's right, she's also my daughter," he began to explain, "I was reviewing the enchantments I put on that arrow and saw that it was to make a child by hurting the one in some way and then one month later a child would be born. Now before you get all hatey-hate I have some unfinished business my daughter," He turned and slapped Areti, she winced in pain but still held the fire of hatred in her eyes. Artemis couldn't stand it any more, she drew her hunting knives and attacked Lucan. Once he was in a stunned trance laying on the floor she cut Areti's bonds.

"Come, I know the way out," Artemis said.

Areti POV

Artemis and Areti popped out into the middle of a battle, the hunters were fighting a manticore, the monster they had been tracking.

"This is Maine," Areti said looking around, "We were in Georgia."

Artemis looked at her and at the same time said, "The labyrinth." Not wanting to waist time they started helping the hunters and five demigods and one satyr. In the end the manticore jumped over the cliff with the blonde haired one on its back. The one call Percy almost tried throwing himself after her but Artemis stopped him.

"It would be foolish, besides son of Posiden, I believe you can sence that she is not down there in the sea," She said. He just stood there and nodded. Areti turned and saw the beautifully set up camp, it just took them 6 seconds this time, "Wow they were really slacking we needed to beat our record of 3 seconds," Areti thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 4: Camp

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about not updating twice when I said I would, it got really busy after that so I'm going to make it up to you and make this an extra long chapter. Also thank you for all the reviews and I have seven review and I hope to get at least twenty by my birthday which is the 10th so review! Also from now on I'm going to do First Person, not third like I have been doing. This Plays into the third book if you haven't guessed.**

Artemis POV

We all got introduced and I turned to the one call Bianca, "Bianca , come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" Nico, her younger brother, asked.

I considered the boy. Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while... as a favor to me?"

The satyr was just about to trip over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!"

They walked off talking about a bunch of non-sense. I led Bianca along the cliff.

"Bianca, how much of the Greek legends and myths do you know?" I asked looking out over the sea.

"Not much other than who my geeky-brother talks about," she honestly replied.

"Well you must know about the gods and goddesses surely," I continued.

"Yes, Lady Artemis."

"Have you heard the legend about my hunt?"

"Only slightly."

"Well how would you like to train with us, and become one of the hunt?" I popped the question right out there.

"I, I would love to," she replied after a while.

"Thank you, now we must tell Percy Jackson of this," I mumbled that last part.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

Areti POV

My mother was walking the beach with Bianca while I was checking everything on the tent while watching Percy. His wind-blown hair was captivating.

_I can't believe this, a daughter of the maiden goddess is falling for a mere boy! But this is why Mother never made me take the maiden hood vow, so I can choose for myself what life I will lead. _I thought.

I watched as Zoe lead him to my mothers tent, thinking about the past month. He knew I hadn't taken the maidenhood vow, but he only beat me, never did anything else. Percy came out looking distraught, my mother probably asked Bianca to join the hunt.

"I will head after the manticore, hunters you all will go with the campers to Camp." Every single hunter exept Bianca and me groaned, "I just need to check with my brother about transportation."

As the sun rose over the water a comero landed in front of the group. I sat in the back of the bus, he transformed it after he landed, with the hunters. After almost burning up a couple cities we crash landed in the lake at Camp Half-Blood. I headed strait to my mothers cabin after retriving my stuff from the lake, with Grover following me as usual.

"Areti, can I help you with something?" he begged.

"No Grover," I repeated for the 50th time.

All the satyrs fawn over me sence I'm the only one they even have a chance to get some emotions from.

**A/N: Sorry guys it didn't turn out to be as long as I hoped but I hope that I can get pass this writers block... Please help me reach my goal! 20 reviews by the 10****th**** of May!**


	6. Chapter 5: Yuki, Daughter of who?

**Hey guys sorry for not updating when I promised... I have been really busy at school, closing night was last Saturday and I had audition for an audition only choir at my school, then I have audition for another play the day after my birthday and we are also learning about the holocaust in History... I need a stress ball for that ASAP! *insert throw up here* so anyway ON WITH THIS STORY! Also I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**I'm going to start in a hunter's POV**

**Random Hunters POV**

I couldn't believe what Areti had told me after everyone headed to capture the flag. She was falling for Percy Jackson, the son of her uncle. But I could tell it was just a crush, I could tell as a daughter of Aphrodite. But that one boy in California totally had caught her eye, he may have been different, who knows what will happen.

**Areti POV**

Sure Percy was cute and all but James, son of Minerva, the only one. I found out that he was formed the same why the Athena Cabin is, a meeting of the minds. He hides from Camp Jupiter because he would be disgraced for obvious reasons. As I was thinking I thought back on the first day I met him.

_FLASH BACK!_

_A five year old me flew through the forest with him hot on my tail. I laughed as I swiftly changed into a bird and flew into a tree. He broke into the small grove and looked around confused. I chirped quietly. Too late I realized my mistake. He laughed at my startled bird face._

"_Areti, no chirping while hiding," He chastised. I changed back as I flew down._

"_James, no chasing a Daughter of the moon goddess while she is with the hunt," I smirked at his face._

_I laughed as he tried thinking of a comeback when I heard Zoe searching the forest for me._

"_Areti! Where are thou?" Zoe called. My mood immediately dropped._

"_Today was fun James," I said hugging him._

"_It was very much Areti," he hugged me back. He took something out of his pocket and slipped it into my hand, "Don't forget me."_

"_I won't," I said right before he disappeared._

"_Areti, there you are, thy mother is looking for thou," Zoe said._

"_I know," I whispered looking at the spot James had vanished from. I looked at the package in my hand then carefully slipped it into my pocket._

_END FLASH BACK!_

I still had that package, with the picture of him that he had enchanted so we could always see what the other one is doing, except for anything inappropriate, and the always fully charged phone so we could talk when we want to. I was shook out of my trace as the concord blew. Time for capture the flag, I groaned because campers always wanted me to play with them when the hunters feel I should be on their team. I decided to tell one of the hunters about Percy then not go to capture the flag. I looked at my bed and sighed I need my sleep. I fell asleep and realized my mistake instantly.

DREAM

**A sandy colored hair boy struggled underneath the weight of the cavernous ceiling. No, not ceiling, I thought, it's the sky. He looked like he was about to collapse when a girl of about 14 was thrown in and looked at the sandy boy.**

"**Luke!" She said. I realized that this was the girl who was thrown off the cliff with the manticore.**

"**Annabeth," He groaned at her. She ran over and took the sky from him. For a moment they held it together, and then he rolled out of the way.**

"**Luke, help," She screamed.**

"**Annabeth, we knew you would help us," He smirked and walked out.**

"**I HATE YOU!" She yelled.**

**TIME LAPS  
My mother was also thrown into the small cavernous room. When she saw Annabeth she cried and ran over to take the sky from her. Once the weight had been lifted from her shoulders Annabeth properly collapsed. Luke came in a smug look on his face.**

"**Now, get rid of the girl," A voice boomed behind Luke. His face looked scared and frightened before changing back to the smirk.**

"**My Lord," Luke said with no respect, "She will be used as further bait, after all the campers will only come to save one of their own."**

"**Very well," The voice said. Luke picked up Annabeth and took her away.**

"**Well Lady Artemis, it seems that you have a visitor," The man stepped into the light.**

"**Atlas, you harm that maiden in ANY WAY and I will personally put you back into your rightful place," Mother spat at the Titian.**

"**Oh no, we wouldn't want that now would we?'' Atlas said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "But alas, your daughter is here to see you."**

**I froze, even in my misty dream state I could feel the eyes fall on me.**

"**Areti! Don't come for me, search for the others like you!" was all I could here before I was sent tumbling out of my dream.**

"Areti!" Someone called, "Areti get off the floor!"

I sat groggily up to look in the face of Zoe.

"Zoe, there must be a quest," I said mumbling.

"A quest?" the hunters whispered.

"Why is that?" Zoe asked.

"My mother has been captured by the Titan Atlas," I said more awake now.

"Everyone leave I must talk to Areti ALONE!" Zoe shouted at the hunters.

Once everyone had left Zoe turned to me, "Now tell me exactly what thou saw."

So I told her everything that I dreamt about my mother.

"That is what the prophecy meant," Zoe whispered.

"Zoe, I can tell you will want to take me but I can only go with you so far," I said.

"Why?" Zoe demanded.

"My mother told me, I must go alone to the land above America, and search for the ones like me," I whispered.

"Very well."

TIME LAPS!

_**(AN: Everyone left on the quest etc. Etc. And Areti left for Quebec to find the one like her, she believes it's another daughter of Artemis, but is it?)**_

I shivered in the night as I looked up at the hotel. Could this be it? I felt a very powerful force coming from the top floor, which was completely frozen. I walked in and saw a girl about the same age as me, but she looked almost nothing like me. Her hair was raven black, skin pale as milk, eyes blue as Thalia's, and she wore a simple white dress. I could tell she was a demi-god, but if she was a daughter of Zeus than how were the monsters not attacking her. I went up to her and said, "Hello, I'm Areti, whats your name?"

"Yuki," She said with a voice light and soft as snow. I looked around to see a satyr standing outside the hotel.

"Excuse me a moment," I replied. She just smiled at me with a small nod.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the satyr.

"Hey! That's a Greek term, I'm a fawn," he complained, "Also do you have extra denari?"

"No, now go away." He trudged off while I turned to see the god Boreas talking to Yuki.

"Lord Boreas," I bowed.

"Hmp? Oh my winds Areti, why are you here?" Boreas asked.

"My mother sent me," I replied shrugging, "I have to find the others like me."

"Daughters of Artemis?"

"No, daughters for maiden goddesses." I murmured at my realization.

**DUN DUN DUN! PM or Email me a google email and I will add you to those who can see my google docs for DOTM so email me at dramafreakgirl and I will add you ASAP!**


	7. Chapter 6: Khione

(A/N: Hey guys! Remember you can PM me or even email me at dramafreakgirl to get a preview of the chapters, but it must be a gmail email that you give me! Also thanks for all the reviews! also I have over 700 views! Thank you all and don't forget to check out my other story, Fire and Snow... Together at last?, Also I do NOT own PJO! I wish I did though)

Areti POV

"The maiden goddess?" Boreas asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Khione..." he whispered.

"What about my mother?" Yuki asked.

"I suggest you both come upstairs," He said before disappearing.

"Meet you up there," I said then concentrated and turned into moonlight and reappeared in the throne room of Boreas.

"Hm?" a boys voice said.

I turned around to see a boy with purple wings and an 60's outfit. Once he saw me his eyes lit up.

"Pretty Pretty," He murmured.

"Leave me alone Zethes," I shot at him. I've delt with him many times before but he gets worse every time.

"But Areti, a flower like you should be kept safe," he always tries his stupid pickup lines. I flicked my wrist and my silver hidden blade shot into my hand.

"Won't you join my father's court for me?" he said with his disturbing accent. In reply I throw my dagger at him which pinned his horrid shirt to the wall. I flicked my hand again and my dagger flew back into its sheath.

"Have your answer now?" I restored.

"Areti, we can't fix the walls every time you come, its getting expensive." Boreas complained.

"Sorry," I tried to look inocent.

"So tell me what happend to your mother so I could understand better," he said trying not to laugh at my face. So I explained everything that my mother has told her.

"Father," A soft voice added into the conversation.

"Khione," Boreas said.

''Mother?" Yuki jumped.

"Yuki!" Khione said wide eyed, "Why are you here?"

"A voice told me to come to the frozen hotel in Quebec, I thought it was you," Yuki murmured.

"What- Nevermind."

(A/N: Sorry guys for the short chapter but I wanted to give you something and I really want to work on my other story Fire and Snow... Together at last? Please read it also!)


	8. Chapter 7: James

(A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but I'm back on and I am ending school this week then here comes summer! EEEKKK! Can't wait! Also the House of Hades cover is up and it is AWESOME! I also got over my writers block! :D

Areti: Say it...

Me: Say what?

James: You better! (Pulls out knife and starts to clean it)  
Me: O.O FINE! I don't own PJO!)

James POV:

I was running for my life, literally. I had been hiding in the San Francisco area when two demigods appeared out of nowhere. I scolded myself for hiding close to their area. The two preators, as the called themselves, were trying to corner me.

"Wait! We can help you!" The girl, Reyna I think, called.

I looked at the low branch of the tree ahead of me and calculated that the people chasing me would be too short to reach so I jumped on to the branch and scrambled up the tree. I glanced down and saw them lifting each other up onto the lowest branch. I took off flying through the trees until I reached Mount Tam. I looked back and saw them stumbling along but still making progress. I flew up until I was three football fields away from the dragon.

"I aske passage to the top of this mountain," I whispered while bowing. The faint singing I heard stopped.

"A foolish choice young demigod but pass if you wish and be warned to not try and take an apple or disturb him," a voice whispered back.

"Yes, miladies," I said with another bow then ran quietly up the hill till I reached the top and hid behind the wall.

"Where did he go?" The man's voice sounded.

"I don't know, I think he went- Lady Diana!" Reyna's voice carried over to me. Diana? That's Areti's mom! What is she doing here?

"Jason, Renya, You must leave now before the Titan comes back!" Artemis said.

"The titan?" They asked in unison.

"Atlas."

"How can we help you?"

"Leave."

"Goodbye lady Diana."

I heard them leave and I quickly exited so not to disturb her and I ran into non other than Jason and Reyna. I tried to turn and run but they each grabbed my arms and dragged me down the hill. They tied my hands behind my back and had me sit down.

"Who are you?!" Reyna demanded.

"James," I calmly replied.

"Is there a last name with that?" Jason asked leaning up against a tree.

"No," I let my head hang, "Never knew my father."

"What about a mother?"

"I'm not telling you who she is, you wouldn't believe me... Even if you do know about the monsters and Roman Gods."

"Try us," they challenged.

"Minerva," I retorted as soon as I undid my bonds. I took off running till I made it to Northern California. Don't ask me how I do it because I honestly don't know, maybe the greek goddess Nike is on my side... Who knows! I looked and saw a girl of about the same age as me. She looked at me and turned as if she wanted me to follow her. I know that's not a good idea in this demigod world but this girl reminded me of Areti. I followed her to the forest where there was a hearth.

"James, Why are you here?" A Voice called.

(A/n: Hey people! I got you and update didn't I? Well its almost 10 here and last night I stayed up till 3 and woke up at 7 so i didn't get much sleep so PEACE!)


	9. An, Please read! Don't pass this by

Hey guys! Sorry this is just an authors note because I'm having serious writers block :P Also my boyfriend broke up with me today so its going to be hard… Anyways I am close to finishing the third chapter and I just wanted to give you guys an update so ya….. :P review the stuff I have written please!


End file.
